


Once Upon a Time in the North

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Impregnation, Kissing, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Prostitution, Sloppy Seconds, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionThe rumors, Sansa Stark had always thought, were just that.Rumors.The harvest season, in and of itself, was nothing special...The concept of a “breeding season,” Sansa told herself, was simply too ridiculous to be true...
Relationships: Ros/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 61





	Once Upon a Time in the North

The rumors, Sansa Stark had always thought, were just that. _Rumors._ The harvest season, in and of itself, was nothing special. This time of year didn’t have anything to do with the dull, aching throb between her legs or the heat on her cheeks. The concept of a “breeding season,” Sansa told herself, was simply ridiculous, and there was _no way_ such a nonsensical old wives’ tale was the reason she had been so sexually frustrated lately. There was absolutely no reason to lend credence to the wild stories Northerners liked to tell.   
  
That was what Sansa kept telling herself, at least, as she hurried through darkened streets of Winter Town. Her hood blew off as she ran, and thick curls of long, flowing, auburn hair trailed behind her, gleaming in the pale, orange light of the low-hanging moon. She wrapped her face in her scarf, her bright, blue eyes nervously darting back and forth, scanning the deserted town for any that might recognize her. She was lucky enough to reach her destination unnoticed, and, with a relieved sigh, drew her hood back up to cover herself as she pushed her way into a building, the heavy door _creaking_ as it swung open.   
  
The dull buzz of conversation stopped when Sansa walked in. The dimly-lit room smelled sweetly, and a thin smoke hung in the air. Women were sprawled about, watching Sansa from their perches on cushions, peeking out curiously from behind curtains. Sansa ignored them all, strutting through the room toward a counter, on which a woman was leaning.   
  
“You here to work?” the woman asked, her gaze passing up and down Sansa’s cloaked body.   
  
“I’m here for Ros,” Sansa replied in a hushed tone. “She works here, doesn’t she?”   
  
“She’s busy,” the woman replied curtly. “She has an appointment in ten minutes, but I’m sure we can find someone else you’ll-,”   
  
She was interrupted by a loud _thump._ Sansa lifted a heavy pair of pouches onto the countertop. With a flick of her wrist, she slashed one open with a small, concealed blade. Shiny, gold coins clattered out, rolling onto the counter.   
  
“I’m not interested in anyone else,” Sansa breathed, her voice noticeably shaky. “Half for you, half for her. Where is she?”   
  
“I’ll let her know you’re here,” the woman replied, hurrying to scoop up the spilled gold.   
  
She scurried away, leaving Sansa alone in the smoky room. Sansa did her best to ignore the hushed conversations that had begun. She tried to ignore the eyes on her, seemingly burning right through her cloak. She hoped no one recognized her, but she was much too desperate right now to really care. She had found herself _craving_ a woman’s touch lately, and she didn’t know why. All she knew for sure was that Ros was supposed to be the most beautiful, most skilled whore around. She bit her lip, drawing her scarf more tightly across her face as she squeezed her thighs together.   
  
Sansa’s problem went a bit further than simple curiosity or infatuation. That was, of course, how it had _started,_ but lately, she found herself plagued by a very unique, very personal problem. No matter what she did, Sansa found her thoughts fixed on women. She had never felt this way before, but now, she was obsessed, sexually, with the thought of being with another woman. She craved their touch, their bodies, the sound of their voices, to the point that she physically couldn’t reach climax without thinking of them. As her issues progressed, she found that she couldn’t orgasm _at all,_ no matter what she thought of. Masturbation clearly wasn’t going to work any longer, so she set out for Winter Town under cover of night, hoping to find the cure for her ailment…   
  
“So… Who’s the mystery customer?”   
  
Sansa gasped softly at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a woman strutting toward her, hand on her hip, a smug grin on her lips. Her beautiful, long, red hair - not to mention her _incredible_ figure - gave away her identity at once. Ros was, after all, _quite_ well-known around Winterfell and the surrounding settlements. Sansa had heard more than a handful of stories about her. She was, according to those stories, the most gorgeous whore for leagues around. Sansa came to believe those stories the moment Ros walked in.   
  
Ros was, in just about every regard, breathtaking to Sansa. Her low-cut dress offered a very nice glimpse of her ample chest, leaving very, _very_ little to the imagination. What little light the flickering candles offered was reflected like emerald fire in her deep, green eyes, captivating Sansa. She curled her finger, beckoning Sansa to follow. Her newfound client did so at once, retrieving her second bag of gold and letting Ros take her by the hand and lead her into a private room.   
  
Ros took one look at the heavy sack of coin Sansa had brought and locked the door, tucking her money away for the moment. She tilted her head toward a large, luxurious bed, running her fingers through her hair in front of a mirror.   
  
“Go ahead,” Ros urged. “Get comfortable, dear…”   
  
Sansa hesitated, now that she was actually here, now that this was _actually_ happening. She took a deep breath and removed her hood and scarf, revealing her face to Ros. The prostitute gasped softly, recognizing Sansa.   
  
“L- Lady Stark!” she stammered, surprised. “I… I must say, I wasn’t expecting to see _you_ here. To what do I owe the pleasure?”   
  
Sansa confessed everything. She told Ros all about her fantasies, all about her desire to have sex with another woman. She told her that she couldn’t cum, that it was impossible for her to climax, no matter how desperately she tried. She begged Ros to think of her not as Lady Stark, but as just another anonymous customer, just for the night.   
  
Ros mulled over Sansa’s words, taking a moment to carefully consider her proposition. Finally, she smirked, glancing at the big bag of gold she had been given. She nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the bed beside Sansa.   
  
“Well,” Ros began, sliding her hand onto Sansa’s thigh. “Seeing that you’ve brought enough gold to buy me for a week straight… I don’t see why I shouldn’t help you out with your little… _problem…_ Now, let’s see if we can’t fix you up…”   
  
Sansa gasped in excitement, leaning toward Ros. She blushed fiercely, her cheeks burning red as her fingers laced together with the prostitute’s. Ros gave her a reassuring smile as she drew back slightly, embarrassed. Sansa’s lips parted, and she closed her eyes as she leaned in, trembling, to kiss Ros.   
  
“ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sansa let out a soft, tremulous moan as her lips met Ros’s. The two kissed gently at first, Ros’s hand coaxing Sansa’s up to her cheek. Sansa caressed Ros’s face, feeling the warmth on her cheek slowly building, growing ever hotter against her palm. Ros took the lead, her experience quickly becoming clear to Sansa as she eased the trembling girl onto her back, straddling her waist and pinning her to the bed.   
  
Ros’s tongue quickly found its way into Sansa’s mouth. Sansa could only moan, arching her back, her hips rolling, arching up to meet Ros’s. Their tongues came together, twisting around as their embrace grew more passionate. The pair rolled over the bed, and Sansa came to rest atop Ros, muffled squeaks and moans escaping her lips as she ground herself against the prostitute.   
  
The kiss was broken with a heavy, breathless gasp from Sansa. Her face red, her eyes half-lidded, her head spinning from her arousal, she stared at Ros for a moment before lunging back in. Sansa moaned hungrily, rolling her hips to grind against Ros in a primal display of pure, sapphic lust as she kissed her way down her neck. Sucking, kissing, licking, Sansa worked her way down, dragging her tongue over Ros’s collarbone before finally reaching her impressive bust.   
  
Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. She spared one quick glance upward, as if silently asking permission from Ros to continue. She was met with a sly grin and a nod, and hesitated no longer. Burying her face between Ros’s plump, round breasts, Sansa let out a desperate moan. She rubbed her face against the big, soft mounds, squashing her head between them as she kneaded them between her hands. Ros let out a soft laugh in response, biting her lip at the sight of Sansa Stark, of all people, getting so worked up over her tits.   
  
Sansa lifted her head up, gasping for breath. She stared through a haze of overwhelming lust into Ros’s eyes. With a glance, Ros directed Sansa’s gaze further downward. Almost without realizing it, the shaky, lust-crazed redhead slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of Ros.   
  
Ros swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her dress fluttering with her movement. Sansa’s eyes lit up at the glance she caught of the prostitute’s long, lithe legs, smooth and shapely beneath the slit in her dress. Ros lifted her dress at its opening, parting the long, flowing garment to bare her leg from the thigh down. She grinned at Sansa.   
  
“You’re into _this,_ are you?” Ros giggled playfully. “Go ahead, then… Don’t keep me waiting, _Lady Stark…”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Mmm…_ I just want to experience- _MMM!_ Every… last… inch,” Sansa gasped between each kiss she planted on Ros’s soft, creamy thigh. “Of your body…”   
  
Ros wasn’t about to argue. She reclined, sighing softly as she felt Sansa’s curious lips working their way lower and loser. Sansa kissed her way down Ros’s leg, gently caressing her, lifting her bare foot off the floor. A soft gasp escaped Ros’s lips when Sansa finally reached her foot.   
  
“ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ros let out a quiet moan, biting her lip as Sansa kissed her bare foot. Sansa was equal parts eager and curious, unable to resist tasting and smelling Ros’s sole. Her tongue dragged slowly over Ros’s skin, drawing out a soft laugh as she tickled her. Her nose ended up between Ros’s toes, and she drew in a deep, long breath, shuddering as she sniffed. The scent of Ros’s foot made Sansa gasp, a sudden rush of heat pulsing between her thighs. She dragged her tongue across Ros’s sole again, sniffing even more deeply as she did so.   
  
“ _NNNFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sansa was getting greedy now. With her nose wedged snugly between Ros’s toes, she felt herself losing control. She worshipped her foot, her quiet, curious little breaths turning to shameless snorting as she drew in the intoxicating scent and taste of Ros’s skin and sweat. She kissed her way up again, her lips wrapping around Ros’s big toe.   
  
“ _Mmmph…”_ _  
_ _  
_ A wet, muffled moan escaped Sansa’s lips. She sucked Ros’s toe, her tongue swirling around and around. Ros was moaning all the while, a hand having crept under her dress. She stroked the warm, wet lips of her pussy, her fingers dancing across her slit as Sansa indulged in a newfound fetish.   
  
Sansa worked her way slowly from toe to toe, her tongue snaking between each little digit. She stopped sucking only to sniff Ros’s foot again, rubbing her cheek affectionately against her sole. By the time she had gotten her fill, she was a shivering, sweaty mess. Her cheeks were red as could be. Sweat dotted her brow, mixed with her own saliva, which Ros’s foot was completely slathered in. She knelt, staring expectantly up at the prostitute, both eager and unsure.   
  
Sansa’s next act was one of almost pure instinct. She moved without thinking, darting between Ros’s legs out of sheer lust and desire, unable to resist the scent of her womanhood. Ros was, as might have been expected of a woman in her line of work, wearing nothing beneath her dress. Sansa had a clear path to Ros’s pussy, and she took full advantage of the ease of access she was afforded.   
  
Ros let out a low, breathy moan, leaning back, gripping the bed sheets as Sansa’s tongue met the folds of her sex. It had been a long, _long_ time since one of her customers had eaten her out with such intense, desperate fervor. Sansa _slurped_ and moaned between Ros’s thighs, her tongue lapping greedily at the pink lips of her pussy. She sucked at Ros’s clit, her teeth gently grazing the sensitive little nub with each move she made. Her tongue ran circles around that delicate, pink bump, teasing and twisting around and around.   
  
Sansa’s tongue pushed into Ros’s cunt, drawing a breathless gasp out of the now-trembling prostitute. Ros was rolling her hips as Sansa tongue-fucked her, grinding against the girl’s face. Sansa _wished_ she could push deeper. She craved a better taste, even though her senses were already overwhelmed. Ros’s arousal, the womanly scent of her sex, was thick in Sansa’s nostrils, driving her, urging her onward with single minded, animalistic lust. She couldn’t even _begin_ to describe the sharp, sweet taste of Ros’s juices, the irresistible flavor of pure pleasure gushing over her tongue. The heat between her legs, the pressure boiling away in her core built and built and built, threatening to bubble over at any moment, but never once reaching that tantalizing peak.   
  
Ros tilted her head back, her rear arching off the bed, her knuckles going white as she tightened her grip on the blankets. She let out a long, breathless cry of ecstasy, her thighs squeezing Sansa’s head, her toes curling, her body trembling as she came. She could feel her pussy flexing, contracting around Sansa’s tongue in orgasmic bliss. She could feel the heat of her quim gushing out, squirting across Sansa’s face and into her mouth. Each pulse was met with a greedy little _gulp_ from Sansa as she drank down each and every drop of Ros’s release until there was nothing left for her. Shaky, winded, gasping for breath, Ros let her body slump back down onto the bed, a look of pleasantly-surprised bewilderment writ on her face.   
  
“W- _Wow!”_ Ros half-gasped, half-laughed, still riding the high of her intense climax. “That… That was… I _almost_ want to give your money back for that!”   
  
She shakily lifted her head to see Sansa standing at the edge of the bed, grunting as she struggled with her clothes. Sansa managed to strip out of her outermost clothing easily enough, baring her upper body. Ros raised an eyebrow, smirking at the sight of Sansa’s perky, freckled breasts. Her smile faded, though, at the sight of just how desperately Sansa was trying to pull her bottoms out.   
  
Sansa’s face was red as could be, flushed hot with arousal. Sweat dotted her skin. She gritted her teeth, groaning and grunting in frustration as she tried to hurry along the process of unlacing her smallclothes. She had thought that going down on Ros would have done _something_ to stem the unyielding tide of arousal that had been plaguing her. It wound up having the opposite effect, however, and now, Sansa was more desperately turned-on than she ever had been before. Something inside her had reached its boiling point, and all she knew for certain was that she _needed_ Ros to make it better.   
  
“Seven _fucking_ Hells!” Ros gasped sharply, backing away from Sansa as the girl finally managed to strip.   
  
Sansa stood, panting heavily, her nude body bathed in the dim moonlight shining through the window. With a vacant stare and an unhinged smile, she stared at the frightened woman before her. She spread her pussy with two fingers, letting out a heavy moan as her body changed. Her knees quivered as her clit swelled up, reaching a size that should have been impossible. Inch by inch, it grew, skin stretching over bare, pink nerves until only the tip remained. Another groan escaped Sansa’s lips as the tip of what had just been her clit split open slightly, shifting and folding into the head of a penis. Her newly-formed cock throbbed, spitting a thick wad of pre-cum from its tip.   
  
“Wh- What’s _wrong_ with you?!” Ros muttered, unable to take her eyes off of the horrifying transformation Sansa was undergoing.   
  
Sansa gasped, her breaths becoming more and more shallow as she continued to change. Her pussy lips, plump and puffy, swelled up even further. Her tight, virgin slit sealed, only the slightest hint of a seam remaining as her folds bulged into a pair of heavy, seed-swollen testicles. She gripped her new shaft, moaning as her balls dropped into place between her thighs, hanging fat, hot, and heavy.   
  
Sansa staggered forward, stumbling onto the bed. She was on top of Ros, straddling her chest, before the woman could back away any further. Her cock pulsed and throbbed with its new life and heat, spewing thick strands of pre-cum into Ros’s cleavage. Ros tried to turn away, but somehow found her gaze drawn to Sansa’s fat, obscene member. Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. She stared. She breathed.   
  
“What’s… hap- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A sudden, sharp pang of pure, potent lust cut Ros off. She gasped sharply, her pussy throbbing with need as she was hit by the scent of Sansa’s arousal. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before. It was neither masculine nor feminine. She made out the slight saltiness of skin and sweat, but she recognized nothing else. Nothing, _except_ for sex. She sniffed again, letting out a soft moan in response. Another sniff. Another. Another, this one deeper. She leaned forward and closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath. Her lips parted, and she cursed under her breath, shivering with excitement.   
  
What was it she had been so afraid of just a moment ago?   
  
Ros opened her eyes, an expression of eager, desperate lust settling over her face. She eased Sansa off of her chest, sitting her on the edge of the bed. She knelt in front of her, wasting no time in getting to work. Ros _needed_ this. She didn’t know why, but she _needed_ this. She buried her face in Sansa’s crotch, her nose pressed firmly against her big, fat, heaving balls, and took a long, deep breath.   
  
“ _NNNFFF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ros sniffed at Sansa’s balls, drawing in the scent of her sex. She snorted eagerly, her eyes rolling back as her nostrils were filled with the dizzying, musky smell of sweat and desire. She ran her tongue over those big, smooth, silky orbs, reveling in the heat and the slightly-sweaty taste she was met with. Slowly, she worked her way up, licking, sucking, smelling, kissing her way toward Sansa’s shaft. Only once Sansa’s pouch was completely _drenched_ in her spit did she finally move on.   
  
Sansa didn’t know what was happening to her. She knew only that this, _whatever_ it may have been, was exactly what she had been craving. Her breath escaped her lips in short, sweet moans. She leaned back, one hand on the bed to steady herself, the other kneading her breast as Ros dragged her tongue slowly up her cock.   
  
Ros traced a path upwards, brief, loving little kisses and licks leading her to Sansa’s cockhead. She sealed her lips around Sansa’s glans, her tongue flicking back and forth over her dripping-wet opening. She moaned as she sucked fresh, hot arousal straight from the source, rewarded for her efforts with salty-sweet pre-cum on her tongue. She _popped_ her lips off of Sansa after a short while, breathing heavily as she slipped her dress off of her shoulders.   
  
To say that Ros was busty would be an understatement. Her breasts spilled free, bouncing, rippling in all their beauty. Sansa had never seen such an impressive bust before, and gasped audibly at the sight of Ros’s plump mounds and stiff, pink nipples. Before she knew it, her cock was sandwiched between those big, beautiful tits. They were _perfect,_ Sansa thought, tilting her head back and letting out a pleasured sigh. Soft and juicy, Ros’s breasts enveloped almost all of Sansa’s long, thick cock, her member nearly vanishing in the prostitute’s cleavage.   
  
Ros bounced her tits around Sansa’s shaft. She squeezed and massaged Sansa in her cleavage, drawing out breathless, pleasured squeaks with each move she made. It was clear that she was skilled, incredibly so, and before long, Sansa was leaking her pre-cum all over Ros’s chest. Ros didn’t stop, though. She sped up, doubling her efforts, breathing hard, her eyes fixed on Sansa’s face as she gave her what was sure to be the most incredible titfuck she would ever receive.   
  
Sansa felt that damned, frustrating pressure building again. Her cock ached, throbbing with need and heat and insatiable desire. This time, though, she found relief. Her moan started low, almost inaudible, but quickly started to grow. Her voice escaped in a gradually-building, staccato wail of pleasure as she felt her long-sought-after climax rapidly approaching, boiling up her shaft. Her lips twitched, curling into a blissful smile as, finally, for the first time in months, she came.   
  
Sansa’s orgasm was explosive. Her cock pulsed and twitched so violently that it sprang free from the snug embrace of Ros’s tits. Ros gasped in surprise as Sansa’s shaft throbbed in front of her, jumping and twitching as it unloaded all over her. Thick, sticky ropes of hot, white cum splattered across Ros’s perfect tits. She held her mouth open, her tongue hanging out, to catch what she could. Most of Sansa’s fat, warm load was lost in her cleavage. As Sansa’s member twitched and throbbed, though, some of her semen sprayed onto Ros’s face and into her mouth, rewarding her efforts with a creamy, salty treat. Ros eagerly gulped down everything that landed in her mouth, sighing dreamily once Sansa’s climax had ended.   
  
Sansa sat at the edge of the bed, her fingers wrapped around her still-pulsing shaft. She gasped for breath, her eyes half-lidded and misty with lust. She stared at Ros, who stared back expectantly, biting her lip. She climbed onto the bed, taking Sansa’s hands in hers. They both knew what came next. There was no denying their bodies’ lust, their heat.   
  
“P- _Please,"_ Sansa gasped, her voice shaky. “I- I need… I need to _breed_ you…”   
  
“Do it,” Ros urged. “I want it, too!”   
  
She lowered herself onto all fours, glancing over her shoulder, a desperate, longing expression on her face. She swayed her behind for Sansa, her soft, round butt wiggling enticingly. Lady Stark needed no further prompting.   
  
“ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Both women cried out simultaneously. Sansa’s cock plunged into Ros’s pussy, sliding into her wet, tight tunnel, pushing its way to her deepest reaches as it stretched out her inner walls. Ros had never felt so full before, so _perfectly_ full. Ros gasped, almost in surprise, at the pleasure she felt from being penetrated by Sansa. Her shaky gasps quickly gave way to soft, pleasant moans, however, as Sansa moved her hips.   
  
Sansa gripped Ros’s waist, steadily swinging her hips. Her pace wasn’t slow, but it was gentle. She moaned along with Ros, fucking her from behind, her cock squeezed by her folds as it pumped in and out of her warm, wet cunt. It was like her shaft was _made_ for this, she thought. She fit so perfectly inside Ros that she never wanted to pull out. She sped her thrusts slightly, drawing more intense, higher-pitched moans and squeaks out of her partner.   
  
Ros leaned forward, resting her face against the bed. She balled up the blankets in her fists, clinging tightly to them as Sansa took her. Her body rocked under the increasing firmness of Sansa’s thrusts. She found herself rolling her hips, matching Sansa’s rhythm before long. Pleasure was overwhelming her, hot and pleasant, washing all over her body. Her lips parted, a shaky breath escaping before she let out a soft, quiet plea.   
  
“ _Fuck me,”_ Ros begged, the desperation in her voice unmistakeable. “ _Knock me up… Ah! Mmm… Do it… Do it! Give me your babies!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sansa felt something - she wasn’t sure _what_ that something was - slip away in that moment. She nodded weakly, her mouth hanging dumbly open, but otherwise didn’t react. She stared at the back of Ros’s head, her hips still moving as if automatically, until a piece of her mind suddenly _snapped._ A sharp gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes went wide with lust and excitement. She tightened her grip on Ros and quickened her pace, building up to a wild, desperate rhythm as she fucked her as hard and as fast as she could.   
  
“I’ll give you a whole _fucking_ litter of pups, you little _slut!”_ Sansa growled, driven now by pure, primal lust. “I’m going to breed you over and over and _over_ again! _Fffuuuck!_ I’ll make you my breeding bitch! My own personal _whore_ to fuck and impregnate _forever!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“AH! Y- YES!”_ Ros whimpered, her eyes crossing as ecstasy overtook her. “ _BREED ME! GET ME PREGNANT! I’M YOURS! I’M YOUR SLUTTY BREEDING BITCH FOREVER! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT! CUM! CUM INSI-I-I-IDE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her voice became a shrill cry of pure ecstasy as Sansa growled and slammed her hips forward. Ros trembled, cumming harder than she ever had before in her life, her tongue flopping out, her eyes crossed and half-closed as she was pumped full of hot, fresh, virile sperm. Sansa’s load squirted audibly into Ros’s womb, wet, sticky noises filling the room as shot after thick, potent shot of semen gushed into the trembling whore’s belly. She ground her hips against Ros, grunting and growling as she impregnated her. She didn’t pull out until every last drop of her cum had been drained into Ros. She didn’t want to leave anything to chance. She wanted to make sure she had fertilized her new breeding bitch.   
  
“You’re _mine_ now,” Sansa gasped, pulling her rock-hard shaft out of Ros’s cum-filled cunt. “I’m going to claim you… Mine’s the last cock you’re ever going to take…”   
  
Sansa took hold of Ros’s wrists, pulling her arms back. Before the fucked-out whore could react, Sansa’s cock was in her ass. She screamed, her tight O-ring stretching around Sansa’s fat member as it plunged inside. Sansa wasn’t gentle. She pumped her hips hard and fast, grunting with each thrust, pulling Ros back against herself, her body pressed firmly to hers.   
  
Ros’s tongue flopped limp from her mouth, a dumb, blissful expression crossing her face as Sansa fucked her ass. She couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure Sansa was giving her, of the years and years of repeated impregnation that awaited her. She babbled wordlessly, grunting as she came again and again and again, squirting all over the bed. Her rear tunnel flexed rhythmically, her climax causing her muscles to twitch and contract around Sansa, sucking her even deeper inside.   
  
Sansa growled, gritting her teeth as Ros’s orgasmic contractions sent her over the edge. She bottomed out, her hips _smacking_ against the whore’s soft, bubbly rear as she came inside. Her cock pulsed strongly, stretching the inner walls of Ros’s asshole even further as her cum gushed out, hot and thick, to fill her up. Sticky wads of spunk bubbled out around Sansa’s hilt, dribbling from Ros’s overfilled ass as Sansa’s climax ended.   
  
Sansa pulled out with a heavy sigh, collapsing onto her rear, her erection slowly beginning to fade. She glanced down at her softening cock, groaning in disappointment as her gaze drifted back up to Ros’s leaking holes. She wanted to fuck her again, to pound her raw and cum inside over and over again until she was _certain,_ beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Ros was pregnant.   
  
Ros seemed to sense Sansa’s plight. She gasped softly at the sight of Sansa’s penis as it slowly went flaccid and scrambled to act. She reclined, stretching her legs out to caress Sansa’s cock with her feet. Her toes curled around it, and she stroked it gently, slowly, between her feet. Sansa moaned, watching as Ros worked her member back to life with nothing but her feet.   
  
Ros bit her lip, her eyes fixed eagerly on Sansa’s stiffening cock. She rubbed it with her soft soles, playfully grinding the ball of her foot against its glans, drumming her toes against the shaft. She crinkled her toes, gripping the now-stiff shaft between them, giving Sansa a few last rubs for good measure. Sansa grabbed Ros by the ankle and lifted her leg, ending her impromptu footjob as she plunged back inside her breeding whore’s cum-filled cunt.   
  
Ros let out a low, breathy moan, leaning her head back, barely conscious as Sansa started fuckign her again. Sansa was panting hard, gasping for breath as she swung her hips. She wrapped her arms around Ros’s leg, kissing and licking at her foot as she fucked her. She kept a fast, hard rhythm, moaning as she drilled her like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Sansa’s cock was aching now, throbbing hard as she worked herself quickly toward one last orgasm. She felt Ros cumming again and again, her pussy flexing nonstop around her, milking her for all she was worth. She pressed her nose firmly against Ros’s sole and sniffed as she came, drinking in the scent of her foot while she pumped her full to the brim with her thick, virile semen.   
  
Ros’s climax left her unconscious. She passed out as Sansa bred her, going limp while her new master made _sure_ she was pregnant. Sansa ground against Ros, kissing and licking her foot all the while, her eyelids fluttering closed. She squirted the last of her energy into Ros’s womb, finally passing out beside her with a satisfied moan, her cock still buried in her jizz-drenched pussy as she fell asleep…   
  
\---   
  
Ros moaned softly as she woke up. She could vaguely make out sunlight filtering in through the window as her blurry vision adjusted. She gasped in pleasure, glancing down to find Sansa suckling at her breast, her lips wrapped firmly around her nipple. The young Stark woman gave Ros a playful glance, a muffled chuckle escaping her lips as she rolled her hips, grinding her much-too-large, half-erect penis against the whore’s thigh. Ros smiled at her, reaching down to caress her stiffening shaft, knowing that she would be pumped full of even more of her young lover’s sperm before the day was through. Sansa gently caressed Ros’s stomach, staring silently into Ros’s eyes, the pair wordlessly affirming their love for one another as they readied themselves for a long day of shared pleasure…   
  
\---   
  
It was night when Sansa and Ros finally emerged from their room. The owner of the brothel was about to question them, concerned that they had been locked away for two full days. Ros, her face visibly sticky with semen, a blissful smile stretched across her lips, simply dropped a heavy pouch onto the counter. Sansa smirked at the owner, who gave her a hesitant nod in response. She walked hand in hand with the woman she had just purchased, the woman she had impregnated the night before, the woman she now loved. The pair stole away into the night, vanishing into the snowy, moonlit streets of Winter Town, eager to begin a new life together...


End file.
